Fly
by RelenaS
Summary: Mione has a gift that no one seems to take notice of, But Draco is putting two and two together.
1. Air

Fly  
  
Chapter one : Air  
  
Hermione Granger, the famed know-it-all of Hogworts school of witchcraft and wizardry. The top mark student of all of the top marked students. The girl who is never seen without a book, found herself on top of the astronomy tower on her off hour.  
  
No she wasn't studying, nor working on homework, she was in fact hiding from two of her best friends.  
  
They had just had a large assignment assigned for the weekend from both Snape and Flitwik. The last thing Hermione needed was to try to explain it to Ron and Harry while they were trying to get the answers from her.  
  
Sighing, she sat up from her sleeping position. The wind decided to pick up as that time. Hermione smiled, and faced into the hard blowing force. Unlike Harry and Ron, Hermione never did have talent on a broom stick, but it wasn't because she was afraid of heights, no quite the opposite!  
  
The thing was, she couldn't bring herself, to tie down her freedom that she would gain from flight, onto a piece of wood. It just didn't make sense.  
  
Looking at her watch she realized that by now, everyone would be in the great hall for lunch. Smirking, she stood up, she could feel the sun radiating on her face.  
  
Lunch was far from her mind as she faced into the wind again. She raised her arms, almost as if she was embracing the streams of air. Her bushy hair flew behind her. Her robes were plastered onto her figure and whapped in the back like a flag would.  
  
She shut her eyes, and forgot about everything, tests, homework, even her N.E.W.T.S. Life had no meaning to her when she was like this. The feeling that came over her as she stood there was surreal!  
  
She felt like the elementals of wind that she read about so many times. Her power even seemed to peak right after she was in one of these trances. Of course she always told Ron and Harry, that she was in the Library, she knew that she was only lying about twelve point five percent of the time.  
  
Not that big of a deal. Her mind saw only blue. The sky. Her inner eyesight looked around the castle, she went into the great hall to see if lunch was over, it wasn't. But she saw some meat cakes that she thought were delicious. She grabbed a few and came back to her senses.  
  
She sat back down and ate her lunch as she felt the wind comb her hair even more. When she was finished, she laid back down for an after noon cat nap.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Harry and Ron weren't surprised when two meat cakes took off during the middle of lunch.  
  
First of all they were too tired to care, they had been up and down the school looking for Hermione. Second, Ghosts sometimes stole food, like peeves to though onto the little first years.  
  
Lately, a lot of food had been leaving the hall this way, no one had yet connected this with Hermione's absences during those meals.  
  
But no one took any time to notice any of the finer things of Hogworts, except of course, Draco.  
  
Draco being in Slythrin simply because of his cunning, noticed that whenever the little know it all of school wasn't around, strange things happened. The meat cakes for one. Or whenever she missed potions, at the end of class, there was always a little bottle of the potion they were to be making, with her name on it.  
  
Sure Snape had been out of it lately, but to be taking roll by whoever turned in potions? Something was up with granger and Malfoy knew it. The Problem was, no one would care if they would listen to him.  
  
So when he saw the meat cakes leave the day, he left too, following them all the way up to the astrology tower.  
  
"GRANGER!" he called once up there.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Malfoy!" she squeaked coming out of her nap. She crawled over to where the window was below here and stuck her head in. "Whatcha want MALFOY?"  
  
He looked over to her, like she was a ghost. But it only lasted for maybe a minute, then his expression returned to his usual smirk. "You realize I know your secret now?"  
  
"What secret?" she swings herself inside and sat on the window ledge, as she reached up getting her stuff from the roof.  
  
"You don't know?"  
  
"No, please let me in on my secret." She jumped in and dusted herself off.  
  
"You don't realize that whenever you miss a meal you get food brought up to you viva the wind? You don't realize that when ever you miss potions, you still turn in the brew?"  
  
"No, really?" she said honestly confused. She checked her watch. "Well, it was nice talking to you Mafloy, but if I don't leave right now I'll be late to helping Madame Pomfry with her storages." And she walked right past him, but turned back "You know what Draco, you should go up there, its nice, also thanks for waking me, or I would have been late for sure!"  
  
And she left.  
  
"She doesn't realize." Draco felt like hitting his head up against the wall. "Only a few witches and wizards are graced with E.S.P. because of it nature, and she doesn't realize she has it!" then he did hit his head up against the wall "Stupid stupid stupid!"  
  
When his head was quite numb he looked to where she had exited. "Hermione Granger, you are dense aren't you? Book smarts yes, but not one ounce of sense in your entire head."  
  
And he went to Flitwiks. 


	2. Water

(I don't own Harry Potter)  
  
Chapter Two : Water  
  
When Mione made it down to the hospital wing, Madame Pomfrey was already starting. "Oh there you are dear, come over here and hand me the bottles as I ask for them."  
  
"Alright." And she put down her stuff and proceeded to help.  
  
As soon as they were done, Mione was about to leave when Ron came in panicking.  
  
"Ron! What's up?" Mione asked sweetly.  
  
"No time, Madame!" he called. Madame Pomfrey came out of her office quickly. "Harry collapsed in Divination again and this time, he's twitching, and not responding to anything!" Ron apparently was frazzled.  
  
"I'll help." Mione offered.  
  
"Alright dear, go fetch Dumbledore while me and Mr. Weasley go get Mr. Potter."  
  
"Alright Mame." And The two ran out of the room leaving Mione alone. She turned and went to the window, she sat on the ledge and fell out it.  
  
She felt the wind, and before she knew it she was climbing in Professor Dumbledore's window.  
  
"Getting exercise Ms. Granger? Or perhaps you lately have a longing for entering room by way of window?" Dumbledore asked as she dusted herself off.  
  
"Madame Pomfry wants you in the infirmary, Harry Collapsed in Divination again, and isn't waking up." She said simply then did a back flip out the window again.  
  
Dumbledore just smiled as his eyes twinkled. He then stood up and proceeded to the hospital wing.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Harry was in a deep sleep, he wouldn't wake. Everyone, meaning Ron Mione and the entire staff watched him in intervals, while Pomfrey nursed him. Four eyes are better than two they say.  
  
It was Mione's Lunch watch and she was getting anxious. Because of Harry she hadn't been able to get to the Astronomy tower lately. But he was worth it, no matter how much she had to pace to keep her energy from driving her nuts.  
  
One day Pomfrey got fed up, and exploded. "MS. GRANGER WILL YOU STOPP FIDGETING?" she took a breath "I'm sure you want to go to the library or something, but you are here to watch Mr. Potter, if your pacing, your attention is else where, and you're starting to irate me."  
  
"Oh its not that."  
  
"Then what is it?" she asked annoyed.  
  
"Its just I can't feel the wind in here, that combined with my worry for Harry, is just building up in me and I have to release the tension some how. Moving helps."  
  
"the wind, Ms. Granger?" And the lady raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Yeah." Mione moved over to some bars and started to do a hand stand on them.  
  
"You had best go to the Astronomy tower and plan on not helping here, with Harry."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Ms. Granger, how often on a normal Basis do you go somewhere to just feel the air?"  
  
"Five times a day mame. Before and after breakfast, lunch, and before and after dinner. Then any other time I can manage. " she said lowering herself from the bars.  
  
"Can you fly a broom?"  
  
"Not very well."  
  
"I see, yes I expect to see you after Dinner Ms. Granger, I will make arrangements with the professors. Go now and relive your tension."  
  
"thanks!" and she hugged her. "You sure it wont be any problem?"  
  
"Not at all, this is better then you being here, I can manage for a day."  
  
"You mean I still have to come back?"  
  
"No, you will not come back, I will arrange with the other professors some ulterior plan. Go now before you give me a head ache." And Mione left.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Soon after she was gone, Poppy went over to the fireplace in her office and though powder into the flames. "Severous! I need to talk with you!"  
  
Soon Professor Snape walked out of the flames.  
  
"What's wrong you know this is my planning hour."  
  
"I need you to take Ms. Grangers time. She'll take yours instead."  
  
"But that's after hours!"  
  
"And she is of no help at this time, you should have seen her!"  
  
"Granger? She's the perfect student what could be wrong with her?"  
  
"I will tell you once I find out, but if you insist on knowing her actions go up to the astronomy tower, you'll find her on the roof."  
  
"Why in hell is she there? She's supposed to be watching Mr. Potter!"  
  
"I told her to. Now go, I'll watch Harry for now." And he left too.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Ms. Granger!" Snape called once up in the tower.  
  
"Up here Professor Snape!" she called, just as Madame Pomfrey had guessed she was on the roof.  
  
Snape climbed up and saw Hermione balancing perfectly on the very tip of the pole that was in the top of the roof. What made this feat truly amazing, was the fact that the wind was blowing very hard, and she had her arms outstretched.  
  
"What in blazes are you doing up there Ms. Granger?"  
  
"shh! Listen." She smiled. "Can't you hear it?" she asked and looked down at him  
  
"Hear what?" he drawled, "the wind booming in my ears, yes I can hear that."  
  
"No, the voices. The students are having a fun lunch. Ron is sad because me and Harry aren't around and he has to talk to Ginny and Lavender!" She laughed "Mafloy is having such a tantrum! I wonder what could be bugging him like that?"  
  
"What are you talking about Ms. Granger?"  
  
She looked down at him shocked. "you really can't hear it can you?" she thought. "Perhaps you need to be up here, and she jumped down and landed next to Snape who was looking at her in awe.  
  
"Don't you ever worry about falling?!" he shouted!  
  
"No, if I do I just end up in my room." She said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.  
  
"I'm leaving now, I'll see you tomorrow in class and you are taking my watch, in exchange I'll take yours." And he left.  
  
Mione shrugged and continued to look into the wind wondering what had prompted both of the people who would care the lest, to come up and check on her, and why they seemed to be the only one's who figured it out.  
  
She shrugged it off and went back up to her look out to listen to the lunch hall talk. Another thing that bugged her was the fact the Snape had seemed honest when he had said that he didn't hear anything. But how couldn't you when up here? The Voices boomed in your ear like each person was talking individually to you.  
  
"E.S.P" that's what Mafloy had called it. Was it indeed that?  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
When Snape got back down to the Infirmary Madame Pomfrey was still doing her usual cleaning and organizing. She looked up and smirked as he entered.  
  
"you see?" she said.  
  
"What precisely was Miss Granger doing while in here?"  
  
"Fidgeting, Acting like she really needed to be somewhere, almost as if she was addicted to the wind, and needed it badly to continue to act sanely." Poppy answered simply.  
  
"She told you it was specifically the wind?"  
  
"Yes, she says that she on a regular basis goes on to the roof of the astronomy tower."  
  
"I see, Poppy, you can handle potter for now?"  
  
"Yes, why?"  
  
"I need to talk with the head master about this." And he left by way of floo powder.  
  
"I guessed as much." And she went back to work.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hermione made a note to make sure that she went to Potions today, everyone seemed to have their eyes on her, and skipping the class would be hard to do.  
  
When she got down there, Ron greeted her, and they waited for Snape to arrive. When he did that first words out his mouth were "Miss Granger we will talk after this class." And he went on taking away points from Neville and teaching as usual.  
  
She made it though the class with little hardships. At the end she said bye to Ron as he went up to the Hospital wing, while she stayed behind.  
  
Once all the students were gone, she noticed Snape suddenly looked highly exhausted.  
  
"You alright Professor?" she asked innocently.  
  
"You, Miss Granger will not take the after hours watch, without knowing a few things, first of all the entire staff knows of the change, but they don't know why, Dumbledore wants to keep this form as many people as possible. Second, you are not to take advantage of the situation. Third, you will not Fidget any more while in the room, you may do homework, if you want. Fourth, you are not allowed to go near theastronomy tower without a teacher in tow do you understand?"  
  
everything prior to the last statement she was fine with, but not allowed to go to the astronomy tower?  
  
"Why?" she asked near tears.  
  
"Its not safe. The head master has ordained this not me. Personally, I believe you quite capable of being up there by yourself, so talk with him. Also, Mr. Malfoy has been in fits, you may want to talk with him."  
  
"Malfoy? What does he have to do with any of this?  
  
"Just talk with him, it will save most of us from unnecessary head aches." He stood up and waved her out of the room "Go now before I take points."  
  
And she left.  
  
Something was going on, She didn't know what, but she made a note to figure it out. Possibly Malfoy knew something. She decided to take Snape's advice and talk with him.  
  
But he had Charms. It was her off hour so she went outside of the school and to the lake. If she wasn't allowed on the tower, this would have to do.  
  
She sat down by the edge of the lake and put her hand in. The cold felt nice. She shut her eyes and swirled her hand around in it.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
AN: yes I know cliffy, sorry!  
  
But it may be worse then it seems, it may be a while before I post the next chapter.  
  
Ayah, I'm working on three stories simultaneously! For give me if the next one doesn't come out for another month!  
  
But please read and review, your reviews help me want to write, very little reviews makes me think "what's the point?" so review!  
  
Relena 


	3. Teacher

Chapter Three: Teacher  
  
Mafloy haven gotten out of Charms Early decided to take a walk and clear his head. But when he arrived at the lake, all ideas of walks left his brain.  
  
An about twenty feet high waterspout was swirling mischievously on the waters surface. Looking down at the shore, Draco guesses immediately what has lured the spout into existence.  
  
Granger.  
  
Sighing he walks cautiously over to the lake and kneels beside her. Seeing her swirling her hand he instantly grasps her arm, and delicately pulls it from the water.  
  
That snaps her out of the trance.  
  
"Malfoy? What are you doing?"  
  
"Run now talk later." As he pulls her away from the water just in time before the spout fell on both of them.  
  
"Ok, now WHY?" She took her hand away from his, which still felt somewhat warm, in a nice way.  
  
"well, it was either I stop you from demolishing the forest or the school , which ever came first. Or I separate you from the water, hum I think separating you was the easier and more effective way to solve the spout problem."  
  
"You mean I caused that?"  
  
"Yes, and I personally think you should stick with wind."  
  
"Can't."  
  
"Why, pre tell?"  
  
"Dumbledore has banned me from all high points of the school with out a teacher."  
  
"did he ban you from Flying?"  
  
"No, but.. ."  
  
"Then just grab a broom and fly up high."  
  
"I can't .. . um.. . fly."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I told you."  
  
"I know I know, but miss know it all can't fly?"  
  
"Didn't I just say that?"  
  
" ok ok I'll teach you, just stay away from fire for all of our sakes!"  
  
"Fire?"  
  
"Wind you seem to fly place to place with water, you cause spouts, and fire, well, that one thing we just don't need."  
  
"I see, are you suggesting that I'm an elemental?"  
  
"Possibly, but I think its just ESP with Elements, your magic added to that, and well you get the point."  
  
"Why are you being so helpful and nice?"  
  
"My mom's the same way, and I know what can happen." And they started to walk towards the Qudditch pitch. "I also know that stress triggers it."  
  
"Are you saying I'm stressed, Malfoy?"  
  
"Yes, In fact I am."  
  
"Ok."  
  
"Ok?" he looked over. "Is that it?"  
  
"Yes, if someone says I'm stressed then they are probably right."  
  
"Ok I'm going to teach you on my broom, that fine or should we find Potter and ask to borrow his Firebolt?"  
  
"Yours is fine."  
  
"You'll be using it, no other broom, understand?"  
  
Hermione looked over at the blonde haired man/boy. "You're telling me that I can only use your broom?"  
  
"yep."  
  
"why? Wouldn't you rather I use the school brooms?"  
  
"Those?" he asked in disgust. "They wobble more then fly, plus you want height, those can't stand to high of altitudes, not to mention you'll be safer on mine. That and I would like to know when ever you're out and about on a broom, as your teacher."  
  
"Why in the name of Merlin are you being so nice to me?"  
  
"You need someone to be." He surged. "I happen to be around." Chuckling. "Also if you happen to get angry, I don't need that on my plate."  
  
"Typical, Malfoy's always think about themselves."  
  
"Thanks, but I'm going to watch out for you now, mutual thing? You fine with that or do you need another explanation?"  
  
Mione was now starring at him, she smirked and simply replied. "Nope, I'm fine, my mom told me never to question miracles."  
  
Draco 'humped' and he walked on to the felid. "Accio Nimbus two-thousand- and- one!" and his broom whizzed at him. Grasping it he handed it to her. "This is the proper non-riding hold of the broom." She took it and held it like he did. "Brooms are like cats, you need to trust them before they'll trust you." She looked down at the broom.  
  
She felt comfortable holding it, unlike when she had held other brooms, this one was more welcoming. "Its nice, not so fidgety." She looked up "Will it allow me to stand up on it without it falling?"  
  
"If you talk to it maybe."  
  
"I don't like being held down by brooms."  
  
"Your held down more by the ground." He said softly, almost in awe.  
  
She smiled at him "You know, you can be nice if you want to be."  
  
"Its just a mutual thing, I wont act this nice later." He said almost defendingly.  
  
"Ok then, next step."  
  
"Set it on the ground and call it up off the ground so it isn't tied down anymore. Like you don't want to be tied down."  
  
She lied it down and placed her hand over it like in the first flying lesson she had.  
  
"No, no, do what feels right, not what's typical." He ordered.  
  
Looking a bit taken back, for she was never told that before, she hut her eyes and stepped over the broom. She placed her hands out like she was holding it for take off. Opening her palms she called "UP!" and instantly it flew into her grasp.  
  
"Nice. Now concentrate on the need to be released from the earth, and put some wind in it, then jump up."  
  
Doing so, she instantly took off, she tucked her legs under so that they weren't dangling, and she sky rocketed up. She reached a place where she was comfortable and she bent the handle down making it level.  
  
"Perfect!" she heard Draco call. "Now for a lesson in self control, come back down and land it!"  
  
She bent the handle down and she dropped. The dive ended only feet from the ground where she dismounted.  
  
"I would have to say!" she heard Draco clapping as he approached. "Not even Potter could do better. May be it was just your state of mind keeping you back?"  
  
Smiling she ran over and hugged him. "Thank you so, so much!" and she kept a hold on him.  
  
"Ah Granger? May be you should let go before someone sees?"  
  
"Oops! I'm so sorry!" she was still holding the Broom, but she was looking at her shoe laces. "Its normally just Harry Ron and me, I hug them all the time." She started to blush once the thought of what she just did came full force on her.  
  
"Well, don't get to used to me, I'm just teaching you how to fly, and lending you my broom, nothing more, outside of this field we are still enemies. You can fly for a bit, but I have to go," and he turned on heal and left.  
  
After a while she looked up again, there was no sigh of Mafloy anywhere. Possibly she had hallucinated that?  
  
But the wood under her fingers told her differently. Mounting again, she took off and went back into her state of revive.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ron was walking out to the Qudditch field for a bit of flying, but looking up he saw that someone was already there.  
  
"Whys Hermione up there?" he asked himself, silently shaking off his worry, he mounted his broom and went to see why.  
  
"Hay Mione!" Ron called surprising her.  
  
"Ack!" and she grasped the broom to hold it steady. "Hay Ron!"  
  
"What are you doing up here, and who's broom is that?"  
  
"I Can't go up to the astrology tower anymore, so I decided to fly to get closer to the wind, and this is Mafloy's broom."  
  
"M-malfoy?" Ron's eyes grew twice in size. "God Mione do you have a death wish?" he whispered as if someone could actually hear.  
  
"No, he said I could use it, just as long as I stayed away from fire and water."  
  
Ron was pretty confused now. "Could you explain?"  
  
"about what?"  
  
"Why you need to be near wind, why Malfoy is so worried about you being near fire and water, and why he lent you his broom?"  
  
"Answer to first question, I have to idea, but I do, it drives me nuts if I'm not. Second question. Because he's afraid that I might destroy the school and third because this was a bribe."  
  
"Why would being around fire and water risk the school?"  
  
She shrugged at this, "It probably has something to with the fact that I accidentally caused a water spout to form in the lake by the school."  
  
Ron just starred and shook his head in disbelief. "I think the altitude has gotten to you, come on, dinner is about to start." And he flew down, followed by Hermione. "Also, I meant to say earlier, I think your flying has improved greatly."  
  
"Thanks," and to herself 'that's what he said too.' But she didn't need more questions.  
  
Once they had landed, they saw McGarnagal standing in form of them with a sour look on her face, and her foot tapping.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Draco went to his bed once inside the Sylthrin common room. Before sitting down he looked into one of the wall mirrors to have his concern proved correct. He was blushing. Sitting down he grabbed his water glass that was always on the side of his bed and splashed him self with it.  
  
He needed to cool down. Why in the world did she have to 'hug' him? Shaking his head he laid down and pulled closed the curtains on his bed. The last thought before he fell into sleep, was of the mudblood girl smiling at him.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
An: ok I know it's choppy, but there it is the third chapter!  
  
I would love to post this now but I need to wait, Fan fiction is being weird.  
  
Oh well. Also I'm reading an awesome story called "Awakening of a Royal" I suggest you read it if you like long stories.  
  
Well, bye for now, and remember to review!  
  
Relena 


End file.
